Dreamcatcher
is a movie made by Inferno999. It is based on the novel of the same name written by me. Plot Max, a normal boy, goes endless nights suffering horrible nightmares that scare him out of his skin. To try and get rid of them, Max's mother bought a dreamcatcher, and hung it up in Max's room. But instead of repelling the dreams, the dreamcatcher transported Max to a strange dream dimension, where he would meet helpful companions and discover the true cause of his nightmares, Ragnarok who feeds on children's misery to wake him. If he wakes up, the Dream Dimension will be turned into chaos unless Max and his newfound friends can stop it. Characters Protagonists *Max - The chosen one of the Dreamcatcher. *Gloop - Slime guardian of Max. *Caxeno - Costander guardian of Max. *Artemis - Hunter guardian of Max. TBA Antagonists *Ragnarok - Evil overlord of the nightmares. *Scrax - Second-in-command of Ragnarok. *Abominable Snowcone *Candy King *Candy Warriors *Orion TBA Other Characters *Randy *Diana *Aurora *Mysta *Axule *Snowball TBA Gallery SNRDC.jpg|The Protagonists of Dreamcatcher Image.jpg|The Movie Logo Transcript (In a dark labyrinth, Max is being cornered by Scrax) Scrax: Nowhere to hide, kid. I sense fear. *jumps over wall* Got ya! Aw, man. Max: *runs to another wall* Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me... Scrax: Oh, at least give me some challenge! *clicks pincers and lunges at Max* Max: Who are you? Scrax: My name is Scrax, second-in-command of Ragnarok, great overlord of the Dream Dimension. Max: Just a dream, just a dream! Scrax: Don't wake up, kid! Don't - Mr. Jackson: Wake up, King! Max: Sorry, Mr. Jackson. It won't happen again. Now, what are you teaching? Mr. Jackson: School's over, King. You've got to get out of here. Max: *looks at his watch* 7:30? Oh, man, I've got to go. (Scene changes to Max's house.) Max: *drops backpack* Hey, mom. I fell asleep at school again. Max's Mother: Another nightmare? Max: Yeah. Max's Mother: Well, I have a surprise for you! Max: What? Max's Mother: *pulls out dreamcatcher* Ta-Da! It's a dreamcatcher! It will keep away bad dreams! Max: Mom, that's just a thing superstitious people use. It doesn't actually work. Max's Mother: You never know until you try. Max: Fine. I'll try it. *hangs up dreamcatcher, looks at bed and gulps* Mom's right. You never know until you try. (Scene goes black and the movie logo is shown. It fades away and a night sky is now seen.) Max: What? Where am I? And what is this muck? Gloop: Gloop not mucky! Gloop gloopy! Max: Who's Gloop? Where's Gloop? Gloop: Gloop is Gloop! And Gloop is here! Max: Oh, your speaking in third person. Well, can you tell me why I'm sitting on a giant slug? Is this another nightmare? I knew that dreamcatcher was a piece of junk. Gloop: Gloop no nightmare! Gloop guardian! Nightmare bad! Max: Can anyone tell me what's going on? Gloop: Puppy can! Max: What puppy? (Caxeno teleports in) Caxeno: Gloop, I am not a puppy, I am a Costander, the - Gloop: Blah, blah, blah. Max wants to know. Caxeno: Ah, Maximillian Arthur King. *bows down* Truly an honour. Max: Okay, what is going on? Caxeno: Maximillian, you are the chosen one of the Dreamcatcher. You must defeat the nightmare demon Ragnarok before he wakes. Then the Dream Dimension will be free of nightmares. We are your guardians. Max: So let me get this straight. I've got to fight this giant evil monster and get rid of bad dreams just because some feathery ornament chose me? And my guides are an alien puppy and a giant ball of slime? Caxeno: And a skilled archer, who is currently not with us. Max: She died? Caxeno: Oh, no, of course not. She is currently in the Hunter's Forest with her hound Aurora. Max: Oh, man. Gloop: It's going to be fun! Max: And painful. Gloop: And fun! Can we get ice cream? Max: Uhh... sure? Caxeno: I sense nightmares. We must leave. Max: But I need to know more. Caxeno: We leave. NOW!!! (They teleport to Dessert Desert) Scrax: They were here. I know it. Search the place. (Meanwhile in Dessert Desert...) Max: Where are we? Gloop: Ice-cream land! Caxeno: The fabled Dessert Desert, a place filled with sundaes, ice-cream, and creme brele. Max: Sounds... Yummy! Gloop: Ice-cream land is yummy! Caxeno: But dangerous. Everything holds it's dangers. Max: What the heck are you talking about? *sees a chocolate milk pond* CANNONBALL!!! Gloop: Max, wait! Dessert Creature: *gibberish* Max: What is... Caxeno: Hide, Max. Max: Why? (A bunch of dessert creatures come out of cave and attack Gloop and Caxeno.) Max: Oh, no. (Gloop and Caxeno are dragged into the cave.) Max: *gets out of pond* I have got to to save them. Snowball: But you can't! They'll rip you to pieces! Max: Who are you? Snowball: Snowball. I want to help you! Please? Max: Wait... you say I can't do it and now you want to come with me? Snowball: No. I meant you can't do it alone. You're unarmed! But I am locked and loaded! Max: With what? Snowball: SNOWBALLS! ... Abominable Snowcone: WHO DARES DISTURB THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!!!??? Caxeno: That's why. RUN!!! Max: Gloop! Come on! That ice-cream monster is gonna kill us! Gloop: Gloop slow. Go on without Gloop. Me still have ice-cream. Max: GLOOP!!! MOVE!!! Abominable Snowcone: HAHAHAHA!!! MY FIRST SNACK!!! Gloop: Gloop should eat you, ice-cream monster! Abominable Snowcone: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!??? Gloop: *bites arm of Abominable Snowcone* Abominable Snowcone: OWWWW!!! Gloop: Yay! Ice-cream! Abominable Snowcone: *throws Gloop out of Dessert Desert* AND STAY OUT!!! Max: Well, that didn't go good. Gloop: Gloop still have ice-cream in ear. Max: You don't have ears. Gloop: Gloop knows. Max: Okay... ... Max: Woah! That's the girl? Maybe this dream won't be so bad after all. Artemis: *readies bow* State your name, or I shoot. Max: Put the bow down, lady! Artemis: What is your name? Caxeno: I am Caxeno the Costander. I am accompanied by Gloop and Maximillian King, chosen one of the Dreamcatcher. Artemis: Maximillian? *bows down* I am here to make your acquaintance. Max: Why does everyone bow? And call me Max. Artemis: If your name is Maximillian, why would I call you Max? Max: Because I prefer to be called Max. Artemis: But your name is not Max. Max: It is Max! Do I have to explain the concept of nicknames to you? Artemis: What is a nickname? Max: *shakes head* Forget it. Caxeno: We must hurry, Artemis. Soon, the ceremony will start. We do not have much time. Artemis: But... Orion! Max: Who now? Artemis: Orion! The nightmare that took over this forest. I came here to... as you say... shoot him down. Max: More nightmares? You've got to be kidding me. Orion: Why, what nice friends you have, Artemis. All the better to kill you with. ... Caxeno: Lair of Ragnarok and the nightmares. Max: Ragnarok and the nightmares. Sounds like the name of a band. Gloop: Is Max ready? Max: As ready as I'll ever be. ... Mysta: Psst... You four! Max: Ah! Nightmare! Mysta: Shhh!!! Do you want to get yourself killed? I am here to help! Max: Are you a nightmare? Mysta: Good nightmare. Come with me. ... Scrax: Maximillian King. We've been expecting you. Ragnarok will soon wake. ... Ragnarok: I will destroy you, just as I destroyed your father! Max: What about my father? Scrax: Master. Wrong line. Ragnarok: Oh, right! I will destroy you, and then do the same to the rest of the Dream Dimension! ... Max: This is my dream. You can't control it. (summons the power of the dreamcatcher and hits Ragnarok) Ragnarok: How could you this? I am your worst nightma... Max: This is no nightmare. This is the best dream I've ever had. I hope I never see you again, Ragnarok. (back at the Thinking Reef) Max: Do I really have to say goodbye? Caxeno: It must happen, Maximillian. Gloop: Bye, Max. Max: Come here, you big slimeball! Gloop: Gloop likes hugs! Max: So how do I wake up. Caxeno: Clear your mind. The rest will follow. Max: Got it. Thank you for being such good guardians. (Max wakes up) Max: That was the weirdest dream ever! Max's Mother: Well... did the dreamcatcher work? Max: Yeah. Max's Mother: Well, that's good, isn't it? Max: I guess. Max's Mother: I've got to go. Max: *faces dreamcatcher* That was more than a dream, wasn't it? (Dreamcatcher sparkles) Max: *smiles* That's what I thought. *leaves room.* (Zooms in on dreamcatcher and credits start.) Scrax: Maximillian King, prepare to die! *jumps into dream portal* Randy: Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows! Scrax: Wrong dream.